You Fill My Heart
by Zerectica
Summary: Peter visits Emma at her apartment for a very important reason.


The time had come Peter had decided. He and Emma had known each other for quite some time now and they had been constantly growing closer ever since that fateful day at the hospital when they watched the beautiful colors of light delicately float through the air as the children sang. He found himself always looking forward to seeing her at work every morning and then as often as he could throughout his shift. Even more, he looked forward to the time they spent together outside of work, which generally consisted of one or the other going over to the apartment of the other.

Today was one of those days. Peter was in Emma's apartment building walking toward her door. The closer he got to Emma's apartment however, the more nervous he became. In fact, he was more nervous at this moment than he had ever been in his entire life. When he finally reached her door, his hand lingered in the air, unable to announce his presence just yet.

Swallowing his nerves, Peter finally let his hand connect with the door. On the other side of that door, Emma Coolidge sat in her favorite chair drinking a cup of delicious hot tea. A flash of white light caught her eye causing her to glance upward toward the source of light.

The flashing and buzzing of the little light continued, alerting Emma to the fact that someone had come to see her. Setting down her mug of tea, Emma crossed the room to see who was standing outside her door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she had no idea what she would find on the other side.

What met her eyes when she looked though the peephole caused her face to split into a wide smile and made her eyes light up. Hurriedly, Emma unlocked the door and disengaged the chain latch, so she could let in the one person who could make her feel like the colors she saw, so beautiful and perfect, like everything was right with the world.

"Hi Peter!" Emma greeted in elation upon opening the door.

Peter nodded with a smile in return, too nervous to give any other greeting as Emma invited him inside.

While Peter nervously stood nearby, Emma made him a cup of tea. He hadn't asked for it, she just set about making it for him. She didn't want to be sitting there with her tea while Peter had nothing. She wouldn't feel right. She also asked him if he would like anything else, like perhaps something to eat. She was quite the gracious host. Especially when her guest went by the name of Peter Petrelli.

Peter indicated that just the tea would be fine and when his tea was finished a few minutes later, the two sat down around Emma's table and engaged in friendly conversation consisting of both spoken word and sign. The tea and the relaxed conversation helped to calm some of Peter's nerves, which if he was going to do what he came here to do would be necessary.

When the tea was finished and the conversation died away, Peter began mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen next. That which was the reason for his visit on this sunny afternoon.

Peter's mental preparation was disrupted when the sweet sound of Emma's voice tickled his ears. "Peter, what's wrong?" Emma asked, placing her hand on his across the table. Having noticed in Peter's eyes and body language that he was quite tense. Usually when they were together he was completely relaxed and happy. The very same way she felt when they were together."Why are you so nervous?" She elaborated, concern lacing her voice.

With Emma's words, Peter's nervousness returned in full force and his voice left him. His throat had closed up and now refused to open. His voice having abandoned him, Peter relied on his hands to speak for him. He was quite grateful that he knew sign. Without it, he would never be able to say what he wanted to say.

Displaying a questioning look on his face, Peter indicated Emma before moving his hands in a clockwise fashion and clasping them together. He then touched his hand to his chest, indicating himself.

When Emma didn't seem to be responding to what he had just signed, Peter wondered if maybe he had made a mistake. He was ready to move their relationship to the next level, but maybe Emma wasn't. Maybe she never would be. While all these thoughts flooded Peter's head, millions of thoughts, feelings and emotions filled Emma's mind, bombarding every cell of her body.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. This was something she never expected. She knew Peter was important to her. Very important. In truth, he may be the most important person in her life. But was she ready for this? Is this something she wanted? How would this effect her life? And would she like it?

Time seemed to drag on as the hearts and minds of Peter and Emma overflowed with questions. Neither Peter nor Emma knew what the other was thinking and that made them both very nervous.

After long, careful deliberation, Emma finally had her response. And just like with Peter before, Emma's throat had closed up, preventing her from speaking, so her answer was also expressed in sign. Her hand closed, with her thumb laid across her fingers, Emma knocked her hand in an upward and downward motion.

Matching bright smiles, bright enough to light the whole city, spread across Peter and Emma's faces together and Peter moved closer to the beautiful blonde. Producing something in his hands and dropping to his knee, Peter presented his longtime girlfriend Emma with a sparkling diamond ring. Lovingly slipping it onto her finger, Peter sealed their engagement with a sweet kiss.


End file.
